


Perfect Size

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, except i'm not really funny, jisung and jaehwan are minhyun's friends, minhyun lowkey regrets befriending them, minhyun used to have a crush on jonghyun, ong is a cashier, so is minki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Minhyun may have a crush on the new handsome cashier and his friends may be total assholes by trying to show and tell said cashier how big Minhyun's dick is.





	Perfect Size

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another Onghwang after months again and I shamefully have to admit it's not one of my best works and I didn't have much time to put a lot of effort into it ><  
> This is a gift to Nat who who is finally an adult now! Happy Birthday ~  
> You won't get Ongniel but here, have some Onghwang.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Minhyun hated his new job.

Really, he hated working till 11 pm nearly everyday but he was paid quite well for a mere student working part-time, so he guessed he wasn't in the place to complain (that didn't stop him from still doing so, though).

The only good thing that came out of it was that the supermarket near his place, which was always full of hungry and grumpy people, was empty whenever he got there after work.

 

It had become a routine for him to drop by the shop to buy some ramen and other unhealthy snacks he desperately needed to survive the next day. Usually, he would see his classmate Minki sitting at the checkout, being completely bored out of his wits but still looking shockingly chic in the dark blue vest for the shop's employees.

 

Since he was almost always the only costumer, they would end up chatting about random things; weird costumers, horrible bosses or who that one girl in their class had taken to bed next. Minhyun didn't particularly care about other people's business but Minki was basically unstoppable if he had some hot gossip to share.

 

So when Minhyun entered the already way too familiar store this night, he didn't see the charismatic chatter box but instead, a cashier he had never seen before sat in Minki's place. He was quite good-looking, Minhyun had to admit. He wondered how the boss had managed to find all these beautiful people to hire them for the store, he didn't remember ever seeing anyone below pretty and handsome working in here.

 

Minhyun quietly got a shopping basket and did his usual rounds between the aisles before moving to the checkout counter. He placed everything on the belt and greeted the new cashier. The man looked up to him with a bright, friendly smile and Minhyun choked on his own spit before starting to cough.

 

Holy hell, he looked even better up close.

 

The cashier – Seongwoo according to his name tag – frowned and stopped scanning the products.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Minhyun felt his cheeks reddening immediately. He gestured wildly, hoping he didn't look too much like an idiot.

 

"I'm good!" he said hastily, "Where's Minki?"

 

The student felt like slapping himself. Why did he suddenly blurt out such a rude question? He was sure Seongwoo could feel awkwardness radiating off him in tsunami waves and Minhyun honestly only wanted to go home and hide under a blanket.

 

Seongwoo blinked confused a few times (and looked absolutely adorable while doing so ??) before he laughed awkwardly and finished scanning all products.

 

"Minki is taking another shift for the next few months because of his studies. I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected?"

 

Minhyun shook his head nearly violently.

 

"No, I was – just wondering. You are fine. Totally fine. Very fine."

 

_Stop embarrassing yourself, Hwang! Quick, think of something else._

 

"Uh...hello, Seongwoo. Welcome to the night shift then."

 

The other obviously suppressed an amused smile.

 

"Thank you, but I have been working this shift for 3 hours already."

 

_Of course, Minhyun, you dumbass._

 

"Ah, uhm," Minhyun quickly looked at the price and just handed him the biggest bill he had.

"Well, keep the rest. I really need to get home. Bye!" he nearly screamed, took his whole purchase in his hands and ran as fast as he could. He had lost some ramen packages in the middle of the way home and realized he paid a 16,000 Won purchase with a 50,000 Won bill.

 

 

* * *

 

You see, Minhyun could easily change his habit and simply buy all of his necessities before going to work. But something deep inside him told him to keep returning to the shop after work to see Seongwoo again. After an exhausting day of college and work, he believed he deserved to relax a bit and seeing the handsome cashier worked wonders on his nerves and gave him new energy for the next day.

He told himself to be chill, to be really cool. His friends often made fun of him for being anything but that. However, he constantly told him himself not to be weird, he didn't feel like embarrassing himself further in front of the gorgeous guy. And miraculously, it seemed to work. Somewhat.

  
From his short trips to the market and even shorter conversations he had with Seongwoo, he got to know bits about him. They were the same age and he was working part-time as a model. Minhyun had had to hold back a snort. Of course, such a stunning face belonged on all fashion magazines.

In return, Minhyun told him about his own strenuous classes and job and how it messed up his entire sleeping schedule. Seongwoo deducted by his shopping habits that he was eating unhealthily and loved ramen maybe a bit too much. Minhyun faintly remembered the time when he had used to be more picky about his food, trying to prepare healthy dishes but with his job now, he couldn't bother to make time and effort to cook properly. Besides, the store didn't have a big variety of fresh vegetables, he would have to go another one. There was actually a big chain super market 15 minutes away from his flat.

 

But Minhyun had to admit, the little trips to the smaller market were his highlight now. He always looked forward to entering the shop, being greeted by a sweetly smiling Seongwoo. Each day, the conversations with Seongwoo seemed to get longer and Minhyun couldn't deny anymore that he had developed a little crush on the cashier. However, Minhyun was a sissy and would never ask Seongwoo out. He was okay with it. He had accepted being a failure at this whole dating business years ago, so he didn't dare to try.

 

Sometimes, Seongwoo would look particularly cute, especially when he would smile prettily or when his beautiful mole constellation on his cheek was more eye-catching in a certain light than usual. Minhyun would feel ready to just blurt out the question and ask for a date. But he would always start excusing himself and running back home before his mouth could form those words. Seongwoo probably thought he was really weird whenever he would abruptly remember some kind of emergency he had to run home for.

 

Today, Minhyun's shift at his work had ended a bit earlier and his friends were coming over. They had planned to cook together and simply enjoy watching a movie or a drama while relaxing. He desperately had needed this and already looked forward to spending a bit of time with his friends Jisung and Jaehwan. He had to admit, he had even missed Jaehwan's loud obnoxious laugh and considering how he regularly ended up with a headache after a day full with Jaehwan, it really meant something. That also meant he wouldn't be able to see Seongwoo today but he would probably survive not making a fool out of himself once.

 

Minhyun had prepared all the ingredients for the different dishes beforehand. He was also glad not to be eating ramen yet another day. One of the dishes they agreed on cooking was tteokbokki, hot and spicy rice cakes. He licked his lips at the mere thought, already looking forward to tasting the spicy heaven.

The student took out all the ingredients from the fridge with Jisung already starting to wash some vegetables for a soup.

He mentally checked the list for the ingredients and noticed that something was missing but he didn't remember what it was. Jaehwan, who had been lingering in the kitchen uselessly, noticed his frown.

 

“What is it?”  
“I think I forgot something,” Minhyun murmured and checked his phone for the recipe. “Damn, I forgot the anchovies for the tteokbokki.”

“It's okay we can just make it without them,” Jisung said and shrugged.

“No, no. This recipe needs anchovies or it won't taste good. It's only 9 pm, I'll just go to the market really fast.” _And chat a bit with Seongwoo maybe,_ he quietly added in his head.

“Okay, I'll come with you,” Jaehwan replied and stood up from his chair. Minhyun stopped him and the other two looked at him weirdly.

“Ah, you are my guests. You don't need to go. Really, it's a short walk I can do it alone,” he laughed stiffly.

“Why are you acting so strange?” Jisung mumbled, “We finally get to see you again after you've started your new job.. Our time with you is precious, Hwang Minhyun, you are not gonna get rid of us that easily! We should all just go. Maybe we can find some snacks or something. Okay, let's go!”

 

Minhyun closed his eyes and grimaced for a moment when his friends weren't looking. He loved his friends but grocery shopping with them always ended in a mess and incoherent screaming, that's why he had prepared everything beforehand. At the same time, he couldn't just force them to stay home and he wouldn't accept any tteokbokki without anchovies.

 

He sighed and grabbed his money before heading out with the other two. He didn't know yet how he should behave, he didn't want Seongwoo to associate him with even more mess but he couldn't just abandon his friends. He hoped his friends would behave just once.

 

The moment they stepped into the mart, Jaehwan was already starting to laugh hysterically at a funny looking apple. The louder he laughed, the more Minhyun felt like hiding. Seongwoo was luckily turned to them with his back, busy with some costumers. Even though Minhyun couldn't see his face, he was still awed by how Seongwoo's head alone was handsome. And that soft looking hair -

 

“Hey, hey, hey. What are you staring at for so long?”

 

Suddenly, Jaehwan was standing next to him and looked into Seongwoo's direction as well. A slow, teasing smile formed on his lips and Minhyun gulped in fear.

 

“My, oh my. Hwang Minhyun, is that the reason why you didn't want us to come with you? Wanted to flirt with lover boy?” he snickered and called Jisung to them. Minhyun tried to shut him up but Jisung quickly jogged to them from an aisle.

 

“What is it?”  
“Minhyun is crushing on the cashier.”  
“I'm not!” he whined and tried to push his friends away from the employee, further into the store.

“Liar! He gave him those serious heart eyes and there was a faint smile on his lips. Jisung, do you remember when he crushed on Jonghyun? That expression!”

 

Jisung gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

  
“Minhyun, why didn't you tell us you got a crush on someone.”  
“I don't –“ he stopped talking and both inched forward towards him with raised eyebrows. “Fine, okay. Maybe I got a tiny crush on him, have you seen him? He's super handsome. It's only natural that you feel any kind of attraction to handsome people, I can't fight nature. It's not like I really really want to take him out on a date and, like, stargaze with him on a cloudless night while singing love songs, ha ha ha.”

 

Minhyun sighed at his own self and just pushed himself between his two smirking friends to get the anchovies. They quickly followed him, ready to shoot questions at him.

 

“So, why haven't you asked him out on a date yet?” Jisung asked.

“Maybe he isn't even gay,” Jaehwan contemplated, “And don't be ridiculous. It's Minhyun, he is probably afraid to ask him.”

“Anchovies, anchovies. Where are you, anchovies?” Minhyun sang under his breath, ignoring his friends. He bend down to look at the aisle in concentration.

 

Jaehwan sighed at his older friend's behavior and looked at the handsome cashier who was unoccupied again. The guy's eyes, however, were stuck on one spot. Jaehwan followed his gaze and realized that he was shamelessly staring at Minhyun's ass.

He quickly hit Jisung's arm and motioned to the cashier with his eyes.

 

“Well, I guess we got that gay part covered,” Jisung snorted, “But how do we get Minhyun to ask for a date with Mr. Hottie? He will surely chicken out.”  
“The cashier has to ask him out, there is simply no other way,” Jaehwan mused.

“He looks willing enough.”

 

They both looked at the other guy again who was stretching his neck slightly to take a better look at Minhyun's butt. Jisung raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“He's so shameless, how did Minhyun never notice?”

“It's Minhyun,” Jaehwan deadpanned.

 

Said guy let out a small triumphant noise when he finally grabbed the bag of anchovies.

 

“They were so hidden behind some other packages, I had scanned the aisle so often but didn't find them. Whew, luckily our evening is saved now. Okay, let's go!” he tried to rush them to the checkout but Jisung and Jaehwan were having none of it. They needed to get their friend a date or anything sufficient first.

  
“Let's check out the sweets first!” Jisung claimed and redirected them far away from the cashier. He leaned towards Jaehwan to whisper, “Quick, we need to think of something!”

 

They passed the aisle for toiletries and similar things. Jaehwan quickly looked at Minhyun, who was walking ahead, and disappeared for a few moments.

 

Meanwhile, Minhyun was walking to the sweets and snacks with a slightly annoyed expression. The faster they would get out, the less chances did they have to embarrass him.

 

“I don't really have anything at home, so maybe...chips?” he turned to Jisung.

“Where is Jaehwan?”  
“Oh, he just found something interesting, he should be here any second,” the older tried so say nonchalantly.

“Okay?”  
“Ah, chips sound great. Nothing can go wrong with those. Also some gummy bears, you like those, mh?”

 

Jaehwan quietly slipped next to them, one hand kept behind his back.

 

“Yeah, I agree with Jisung. That looks good.”

 

Minhyun eyed both of them weirdly.

 

“What's wrong with you guys?”

“Nothing, we are just sort of cranky because we are hungry,” Jaehwan explained. The other nodded.

“Alright, let's pay and then rush home then.”

 

They quickly moved to the empty checkout counter. Minhyun was diligently putting all the products on the belt when Jisung and Jaehwan suddenly said something about getting another bag of gummies and that they would soon follow. Minhyun really wondered what had happened the last few minutes for them to act this weirdly but decided to turn to Seongwoo instead. Instantly, he felt himself growing nervous and excited.

 

“H-Hi,” he stuttered out. Seongwoo smiled at him and started scanning the items.

“Hello, Minhyun. You are quite early today.”

“Oh, yeah. My boss was nice to me.”

“Ah, so you hang out with your friends this evening?”

“My friends?” he asked absentmindedly, too dazed by the way Seongwoo had decided to reveal his forehead today. He usually let his hair down and whenever he styled it up (rare, way too rare), Minhyun would stare at him maybe a bit too long.

“Ah, of course! Yes, my friends and I wanted to cook today.”

“That's nice.”

 

Minhyun laughed awkwardly (that was the only thing he managed to do around the other) and took out his wallet to pay when he noticed that Seongwoo was raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

 

“XXL, hm?”

“What?”

 

He looked down at the product in Seongwoo's hand and choked on his own spit. Why was there suddenly an XXL size condom package in his hand and lube on the belt? No one was standing in the line after him and – Minhyun sighed angrily, “These assholes.”

He avoided any eye-contact with Seongwoo and shook his head.

 

“They are not mine.”

“But they were on the belt.”  
“Well, yeah but uhm – my friends –”

 

Suddenly, he heard some noise coming from his friends who were slowly moving towards them.

 

“Jaehwan, you won't believe me what Daniel once told me. He said Minhyun had rocked his world with his amazing 8 inch dick.”

“ _Oh, my god_ ,” Minhyun whispered petrified. Jaehwan clapped his hands once in astonishment.

“That's what Sungwoon said as well! After just one night with Minhyun, he wasn't able to walk for a whole _week_.”

 

Jisung fake gasped and hit Jaehwan's arm excitedly while wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“But according to Dongho, he is also a perfect bottom and really good at riding someone. Great technique and he allegedly feels incredible.”  
“Yeah, his ass is really amazing, very soft and squishy! Who doesn't want to top that high class bubble butt? Woah, Minhyun has truly the perfect size for every position.”

 

Minhyun turned to them with fire blazing in his eyes, he looked ready to slap their hair dye out of them and they quickly jumped away from their friend.

  
“J-Jaehwan, you said you needed more sweets, right?”  
“Yeah, let's get them!” Jaehwan shouted and they both ran away quickly.

 

Minhyun glared at them the whole time and then turned to Seongwoo with red cheeks.

 

“Please don't believe any –”

 

Seongwoo's (“beautiful, so beautiful”) lips were formed into an amused smile as he wrote down a number and slipped the small piece of paper towards Minhyun.

 

He gaped at the cashier who only kept smiling at him.

  
“If you might be interested in a date. Or you know, if you ever want to rock someone's world again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ nat: i stayed up and invested a lot of time (despite the overall weak performance), respect and luv me bish 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
